we were LITTERALLY Left 4 Dead
by HunterxWitch
Summary: Yay!My new story!I'm publishing it a little earlier then promised!Sequel to Blood&Tears,the gang wake up 50 years into the future.And now they're human!What's happened?Crappy summary but better story!
1. Chapter 1

Heyyy everybody!I decided to start a little early.I couldn't wait I'm sooo sorry!Midnitekid people who I don't know!Are you ready for my new series?XDSorry I got excited!Anyways welcome to:

We were LITTERALY Left 4 Dead!  
>By Hunterxwitch<p>

Ch 1:CEDA sucks!

Jame's POV:

I opened my were pasted to my eyelashes forceing them to close opened my eyes again.I was in a capsule.A glass one.I slammed my fists against the started to crack.I slammed my fists against the frosted glass a third time and at that point the glass shattered and I collasped in the snow to catch my ?I looked was a wasteland of snow.I looked behind same machine I remember going in before I woke up/came back to life/respawned/whatever the crap you want to call it.I saw beth in one of the capsules."Beth!"I charged at the capsul and slammed into opened her eyes immediatly and wheesed and she got up."J-James?,I-is that...you?"  
>"Of corse it's me!"i croaked,my voice still ...I wasn't growling.<br>"James...you're human."  
>I gasped in shock.I ran to the glass and saw a reflection of myself,with no hood,and a human.I swung my head to looked exactly like the girl in my flash back!<br>"Beth...you...you..."  
>"I guess it worked then huh?"She giggled,Wich ended with an immediat wasn't crying!<br>"James...lets get everyone else out I...think we can figure this out."  
>LATER...<br>Christian had the same reaction as all of us and wheezing.  
>"J-James!Oh,oh my head...wh-what happened?I'm..."He spun around,admring had the same wastecoat on as when he was a ...his face was smooth and covered in freckles."...human.I'm not dead!This is ama-"He stopped smiling when he looked at the numbers on his capsule.<br>"Oh no."He turned and faced us,a very scared and worried look was on his face."Guys...the date...it's,"  
>then he gulped down some air"it's 2050."<br>Everyone gasped.  
>"2050?"screamed jessica,who was actuelly quite pretty in human form.<br>" seems we where supposed to be in those things in 2080."  
>"What?That's rediculous!Is CEDA trying to make me mad?"<br>Suddenly,a screen that was so big,it filled the wall,showed zoey.  
>"Hello is a video message explaining why you're waking up 50 years into the future."<br>"Well get on with IT!"Jessica interrupted.  
>"See,"zoey continued"your bodies were cured and were set to thaw in sent you that far because we figured by then we'd be we sent you into the future so you could survive.I belive in you beca-"The screen crashed to the it revealed about 100 zombies or so.<br>"We gotta find the weapons room and-"  
>There was a gun shot.I turned around and saw blake,ripped by the way,with an auto shotgun.<br>We stared at him.  
>"What?"He cocked his shotgun,"You don't think that I can think of finding a weapons roo m the second I'm free do ya'?"<br>We shrugged.  
>"Aww...that hurts my feelin's."<br>He ran to the weapons room and took all we could grab.  
>"I got a M16!"I called "Handgun!"Beth shouted "Auto-shotty!"Jessica screeched!<br>"M-Magn-num P-Pistol."Stammered xavier.  
>"I got a gernade launcher!"shouted sebastian "Sniper!"Caughed Christian.<br>"All right,"I cocked my shotgun"Let's do this."

I panted,my breath ragged.I looked at all the dead zombies,and special infected's bodies that lay before legless zombie crawled towards u.I put the gun up to his head.  
>"Sorry...brother."The gun shot rang in my ears and I knew he was dead.<br>"What should we do know?"Beth asked.  
>"Well...we survive.<br>Well...I hope U liked it! 


	2. Paradise city

Hey people!the rest of the story,will be based on deadrising 2!I do not own either games.  
>"Talking"<br>'Thought/flashback'  
>"'Zombie'"<br>```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

ch 2:Paradise city

James POV:

"Are we almost there?"Asked beth."My ammos running out."  
>"Don't worry...we're heading towards a mall in paradise city."I said.<br>"Paradise mall?Isn't that the home of TIR?"  
>"Yep,that's the place..."<br>"We're going to that horrible game show?"  
>"NO!Uh...i mean...uh...there's a guy there named chuck."<br>"Wait?Chuck greene?The racer?"Asks christian.  
>"How do YOU know about it?"Sneered jessica."You his BOYFREIND or somfin'?<br>Beth put the handgun up to her head."Jessica,how many time do I have to tell you,LAY OFF."  
>I love that 's feirce,beutiful and has been with me for,litterally my WHOLE life.<p>

Since life,death,infection,death again,and life once 's my I love her.  
>"James?"Beth broke my thoughts."Sorry to interrupt your 'Narriation'but look."<br>She pointed infront of her.I looked and my mouth fell open.  
>"Paradise city,paradise mall."<br>"LOOK OUT!"A mans voice,one I dont recognize,exploded behind me.I turned around and saw a zombie right behind face was sliced in half my an was a man in a racer jacket.  
>"Now,"He started"wich one of you are a zombie?"<br>"What?But we're human!"I protested.  
>"You don't dress like DIE!"<br>Then I knew what we had to had to KILL chuck greene.  
>``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` The !Just pullen u leg!<br>``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` He lifted the axe over my dropped.I quickly grabbed beth and evaded th the i grabbed a sword and stabbed it through his heart.  
>"Sorry chuck."I i pushed my foot against his chest and pulled at the fell on the ground,lifless.<br>``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` that's the end!Tell me what you think!R&R and happy reading!  
>``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Somewhere unknown...<p>

James...i...will...KILL...YOU! 


	3. The Side effects of the cure

Yo every one!Welcome to chapter 3!This is hard to come up with new when anyone has any rough drafts or ideas then send it to my inbox! Fans are everything to me!R&R and happy reading!  
>Okey also, When I made my last chapter of blood&amp;tears ALOT OF THAT CHAPTER WASN'T SAVED!After then zoey explains to Beth what CEDA was. Every infected was getting cured they didn't really die!Jame's killed midnite(Sorry Midnite I'm not being mean I had to make a bad guy!)anyways...yeah!Just to clear up all the confusion!When I hit at LEAST 20 reviews THEN I post another AWSOME chapter!I just watched The MatrixReloaded and I'll base some of my chapters on it!I'll send an update email to all of my reviewers!  
>-<p>We were literally Left 4 Dead<p>

Ch:3 The Side effects of the cure

12:00 P.M.

Beth fell on her knees and looked at chuck. He s dead. I can't believe he's dead."  
>I bent over her and rubbed her back soothingly.<br>"We don't know that, I said still comforting her. I looked at Christian is he Christian checked his pulse, his eyes widened. He looked at me in shock He s alive. He replied.  
>What? Quickly Sebastian, Blake help me bring him inside! I kicked the doors open, the mall was infested with zombies. I looked to my right and saw a sledge hammer.<br>RRAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! A zombie ran toward beth. The zombie dug his teeth into her neck.  
>NO! I grabbed the sledge hammer and swung at the zombies exploded onto me.I didn t care.<br>Beth! I ran toward her.  
>She had blood pouring out of her neck.<br>I-I havn t turned? Asked Beth.  
>Well,it usually happens immediately. But sometimes takes 23 hours. What do you mean? Let s just get to the safe house!Then I ll explain there!<p>

12:30 P.M.  
>Jame s POV:<p>

We carried chuck into the lounge room.  
>Oh my gosh. I looked and saw a red head in the chair next to me.<br>Daddy? A little girl with headphones ran towards chuck as we layed him down on the couch.  
>The girls stared at me.<br>Okey look I can explain! We explained the whole thing.  
>I m sorry, Chuck coughed I didn t know you where human*Cough**Cough* My name s is katey, Chuck s daughter. Nice to meet you. Beth turned me around and looked me in the eyes.<br>James we need to private. We walked into the kitchen.  
>James What did you mean I d transform in 32 hours? Well, we looked over at Christian, Here s the effects * Hour 1: Pain and discoloration (brown-purple) of the infected area. Immediate clotting of the wound (provided the infection came from a wound).<br>* Hour 5: Fever (99-103 degrees F), chills, slight dementia, vomiting, acute pain in the joints.  
>* Hour 8: Numbing of extremities and infected area, increased fever (103-106 degrees F), increased dementia, loss of muscular coordination.<br>* Hour 11: Paralysis in the lower body, overall numbness, slowed heart rate.  
>* Hour 16: Coma.<br>* Hour 20: Heart stoppage. Zero brain activity.  
>* Hour 23: Reanimation And,that s it. Beth s hair was wet and she was shaking rapidly.<br>I m going to die? Beth I I just need to be alone. But beth I want to be alone. But NOW! I walked out of the room and closed the door.  
>Oh beth I m so sorry. I whispered I m so,so sorry R&amp;R and happy reading! <p>


	4. first hours of the infection

Hey!Okey so I'm going to say right now…it's going to be a very _**VERY LONG **_time before I'm done with the series!So please enjoy!

Key:

"Zombie talking"

'zombie thinking'

"talking"

'thinking'

Dialogue

*sound effect*

Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense. ~Mark Overby

Chapter 4:first hours of the infection

1:00 p.m.

Beth's POV:

I'm going to die.I'm going to die.I'm going to –

"OW!"I neck was brown,purple and I remembered what Christian said:'there will be Pain and discoloration of the infected Immediate clotting of the wound.'

"Oh crap it's starting,it's starting."I moaned.

The door slammed open.

"Beth?Are you Okey?"

"I-I don't know john…"

He walked and sat down next to me on the lunch looked at it.

"It's starting."

"Is there something we can do?"

"Well actuelly*Cough**couch*there is…"

We turned our attention to had crutch's and leaning against the door frame.

"What do you mean?"John asked curiously.I clung to his arm,not daring to let jacket was so soft and I felt safe with him.

"I mean there's a sort of…medicine for the infected bite,called zombrex."

"Where is it?"

"*cough**Cough*in the mall…you'll have to find I'll come with you."

I looked at james his face was covered in sweat and looked worried.

"Okey I'll do it."


	5. Hour five and eight

Yo every one!Welcome to chapter 3!Thanks for waiting for such a LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time for this chapter!I hope you enjoy!

Key:

"Zombie talking"

'zombie thinking'

"talking"

'thinking'

Dialogue

*sound effect*

"Love is a fire.  
>But whether it is going to warm your heart or burn down your house,<br>you can never tell."  
>~ <strong>Joan Crawford<strong> ~

Chapter 5

Hour five and eight

James's POV:

Me and chuck went to the vent and we went through it. We went through the other side and walked through the matanince room. We opened the door and I saw a base baseball bat and a box of nails. Chuck took them both and hammers were used and tape and finally he moved away from the table and I saw a baseball bat with nails through it. He picked it up and walked out of the room. We kicked the doors open and I took my shotgun out of my jacket and blew a zombie's brains out. A couple of minutes later when we cleaned an area I saw a black tattered jacket. The red eyes bored into my soul. It's skin was burned and scarred. And his teeth covered in a crimson liquid.

"Midnite…"I gritted my teeth. This pleased him even more.

"Hello James1It's So good to see you."

"I should KILL YOU for what you did!"

"Woah woah WOAH! Look I'm giving you a peace offering see?" He held out a white box that said zombrex. I stared at him.

"Follow us."I smiled.

"I knew you'd find reason."

Beth's POV:

"YOU!"I screamed

"Me."Midnite's smile sickened me.

"What's HE doing here?"

"RELAX!I have zomberex."He held me a zombrex gave me the it was nessesary.

"Thanks…"I said and kissed him.

"Uhhhhh…"he stammered. Chuck smiled. I think what he's trying to say is'your welcome.'"Then he laughed.

Suddenly I started puking,and my legs felt weak.I screamed.

"WOAH!What's wrong?"John asked.

"W-What time is it?"

"…8:00…"

"Oh…OH no!Hour five."  
>"Well what happenes at hour five?"John asked in urgency.<p>

"Hour 5: Fever (99-103 degrees F), chills, slight dementia, vomiting, acute pain in the joints.

John felt my head.

"You have a fever…Your turning…"

CLIFFHANGER!Well it was short buuuuut you get the leave any suggestions through a review or send it to me!R&R and happy reading!


	6. You're not alone

Hey every one!Okey so I've decided to make this chapter very long because I havn't put much effort into this story as In my last!So Please enjoy!R&R and Happy Reading!

Chapter 6:Your not alone

The hunger for love is much more difficult to remove than the hunger for bread. ~Mother Teresa

John's POV:

"…Guys?Could you leave me and beth alone?"I said.

When they all left I looked at quickly hugged me and cried.

"J-James…I don't want to be alone again…*Hic*I-I-"She stammered.

'Beth,"I said gritting my teeth,"I will be with you no matter if you turn I promise you that I will go out in that mall and force their jaws closed on my arm!"

Then what she did shocked even me is that she kissed on the cheek like she used was more passion.I ended up giving she disconnected her lips she saw the shock on my face.

"I'm sorry…I-If I was going to turn I wanted to give you our first kiss…maybe our last…"

I smirked."Well I have to go okey."

"Okey ."

Ever since I met Beth My flash back was I woke up I was angry.I didn't know why,but I was angry.I looked up and saw a woman,way older then…the person I was hurt to think about woman had a ripped night gown,white hair,she was pale,and her fingernails were long and covered in I recognized the face,there was a sweet glow in her was crying,really hard.

"Beth?"My head hurt when I said.I growled._'Why did I growl?'_I looked at a piece of a broken mirror.I jumped and backed up.I was scared because of my features.I wore a blue hood covered in hoodie I wore on my trip to the hospital.I was pale and even worse…I didn't have eyes.

"No,NO!"I backed up to far.I broke the window and I fell out of it.I thought I would've I jumped in mid air to a nearby rooftop.I saw dead people onfire.I curled up in a ball as I saw the city and the – zombies I'll call them – eat at worst part of it all…I enjoyed it.

The boy In the red wagon I learned was the boy that was pulling him…was Christian.

That's it!R&R and happy reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Everyone!Welcome to chapter 7 of: We Were LITTERALLY Left 4 Dead!

Okay sry for such a long update!I've been playing tf2!Tell me,by the way,if you

want me to make a fan fiction for that!Anyways just so all of you critics can

just SHUT UP I've taken some time to look over sit back SHUT UP and

for once appriciate someones hard work!  
>-<p>

Chapter 7

The blood red rose.

"When I see your smile, and I know it's not for me, that's when I'll miss you"  
>- Source Unknown<p>

Jame's POV:

It was had been 11 hours since beth got bit she was going to have her

heart slowed and then in 5 more hours...a coma.I checked on beth expecting

to see her on the ground...,what I saw then confused me...she was fine

the bite was gone.

"What happened?"I said as I called christian in the inspected her top

to finally he said

"The cure...did something..."he muttered looking confused.

"What do you mean?"I asked Looking more confused.

He looked up at me and said,"the cure made her immune...maybe it made all of us immune..."

This shocked .Beth ran over and hugged me hard burrying her head into

my torn up hoody.

"I'm SO relived.I thought I would have lost you!"She whimpered.

"Well!That's all the information I needed!"I spinned around to see who said that.

It was midnite...and he had a gun.

-  
>Cliffhanger!Sorry for the short chapter!R&amp;R and happy reading!<p> 


End file.
